


Restored

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White finally feels like her life has improved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Challenge #414 - Power.

For most of her life, Snow White has felt powerless. 

When her mother died. 

When her father died. 

The first time she saw her face on a wanted poster. Regina’s mockery knew no bounds. The image used, it had been a sketch of the portrait Regina had commission as a gift for Snow’s birthday. 

The last one that they celebrated together before Regina had declared her death.

When she had been forced to give up Charming, she had thought that her life would finally take a turn for the better. Surely losing your True Love is hitting rock bottom. And destiny did give her hope. It gave her a husband and a child. And yet the worst day of her life had yet to come – the day she was forced to let go of her baby girl, her Emma. 

And now? Now she had Emma back in her embrace, and she will never let go. And likewise Emma will never leave her Mommy. 

Now Snow White always feels powerful, gazing into the trusting and adoring eyes of her child. Emma looked upon Snow with reverence and fealty. 

Initially, Snow was disgusted with herself for the pleasure she gained from Emma’s mouth. But soon she decided that if Emma was safe, healthy and happy all while in her mother’s bed, then it was okay.

If Emma felt that her Mommy was all she needed from this world, that was reason enough for Snow.


End file.
